Pyrite (Disgustedorite)
Pyrite is a Gem character created by Disgustedorite. She lives on Earth in Limestone, Kansas with Gomedha. Along with Gomedha, she has an agreement with the Crystal Gems to help contain all aggressive monsters that pass through the area; prior to this agreement, aggressive monsters were merely chased away. Appearance (to be written, see image for now) History Pyrite's history prior to the modern day is largely unknown. She was probably created for a purpose unusual for pyrites, and she most likely fought in the Gem war on the side of Homeworld, as at one point or another she was buried in rubble from an attack on a Homeworld gem camp. Being buried protected Pyrite from the corruption attack. She remained buried until she was uncovered by construction work by humans in the modern day. (rest to be written) Personality Pyrite is socially awkward and tends to become very anxious in unfamiliar settings. While she loves to talk, she has a hard time making friends because she doesn't stop talking and then she feels like she's annoying. Regardless, plenty of people she sees regularly think of her as a friend--just one who's overly enthusiastic about the current topic. Pyrite is curious and analytical, and she loves analyzing the cartoons she watches. She's a theorist and somewhat of a shipper. Pyrite is very forgetful. For the most part, all she forgets are names and numbers--stuff she can easily write down. But sometimes, she forgets about important things too and feels really bad about it later. Pyrite is somewhat of a coward--she doesn't like to fight anything she isn't sure she can win against at close range, preferring to stay hidden and strike from a distance. When confronted up close, though, she can still fight hard and win. Pyrite is much stronger and better at combat than she likes to think, and her harsh underestimate of her own ability comes from her close relationship with humans. She tries to compare her ability to take down monsters to humans' abilities to subdue animals, and even though she did find out they were completely different things and that she was actually much stronger than any human, the belief that she's weak still lingers subconsciously. Abilities Pyrite has all standard Gem abilities, including fusion, shapeshifting, bubbling, and superhuman strength. * Pyrokinesis: Pyrite can control fire with great precision, being able to not only set things ablaze but also bend the flame to her will and even snuff it out if she needs to. Her own summoned flames are golden in color. Fusions * Padparadscha: Pyrite can fuse with Gomedha to form Padparadscha, a surprisingly stable semi-corrupted fusion. The fact that the corruption from Gomedha does not spread to Pyrite during fusion is due to a quirk of Gomedha's natural hyperadaptability. Relationships (to be written) Trivia * Pyrite was the first Gem OC Disgustedorite ever created, and has gone through several different design changes since her conception in May 2015. Gemology (to be written) Gemstone (to be written) Category:Approved Characters Category:OCs Category:Gemsonas Category:Disgustedorite